


Almost Dead, But Not Quite Yet

by Camphalfgalra



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, Female Pronouns for Pidge | Katie Holt, Ghost Keith (Voltron), Pining Pidge (Voltron), he's not really dead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-19
Updated: 2017-10-19
Packaged: 2019-01-20 01:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12421962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Camphalfgalra/pseuds/Camphalfgalra
Summary: Pidge did not believe in ghosts. However, a chance encounter leaves her wondering if that's the truth.





	Almost Dead, But Not Quite Yet

Katie ‘Pidge’ Holt never believed in ghosts. She was always the one who was open to the idea of the possibility of there being supernatural beings out there, such as Bigfoot and all that kind of stuff. But ghosts? Please. Demons were more likely to be real than ghosts, anyways.

She grew up with the deep belief that ghosts weren’t real, and when the ‘evidence’ was shoved in her face she always came up with some scientific excuse as to why it was fake. This went on for years up until her first year of college when she made the decision that ghost were very fucking real after an encounter with one.

* * *

_Moving into an apartment was more exhausting than Pidge had thought it would be. Her back ached after hours of hauling boxes and pushing around furniture, her brother making fun of her the entire time by calling her an old lady at how often she complained. Eventually everything was arranged and Matt had gone to take a shower in their shared apartment, the door locked shut as he started singing in the shower._

_Pidge rolled her eyes, plopping down on her bed as she started typing away on her laptop. Not even five minutes later, she heard the clatter of dishes falling in the kitchen. Raising a brow, she made her way to the kitchen, only to be frozen in place as she saw a figure standing in the middle of the living room._

_Glaring, she grabbed a fork off of the counter and aimed it at his face, the fork held in a death grip in her hand._

_“Who are you?” she hissed, glaring at the intruder who looked shocked that she had spoken to him._

_“You can see me?” came his soft whisper, confusion clearly written all over his face as he stared at her with his dark purple irises. He started walking towards her, his walk slow as if he was hesitant to approach her._

_Pidge’s eyes widened and she instinctively threw the fork at him, eyes only widening more as it flew straight through him and fell to the ground. She blinked and he stood in front of her, a brow raised as he tentatively reached towards her._

_“Are you okay?”She managed to shake her head before collapsing on the floor. The last thing she remembered was seeing the strangers concerned gaze above her, the last thought on her mind being that she was utterly wrong because ghosts were very fucking real._

* * *

“Pidge, remember that time you threw a fork at me?”

Pidge blinked before looking at Keith, his arms crossed as he sat on the balcony, unafraid of falling off. He looked at her in expectant amusement, a brow raised as his lips curled upwards into a small smirk.

“No I don’t.”

Keith’s smirk left his face, the ghost boy gasping and looking heartbroken. “Pigde! That’s not funny!”

Pidge chuckled, looking up at him in amusement. “Sorry, sorry. Yes I do remember, but I would like to forget it because it’s just embarrassing how I didn’t realize that you were a ghost.”

Keith smiled. “You reacted better than Shiro did when I appeared in front of him. He didn’t even manage to hear me before he collapsed on the floor.”

Pidge raised a critical brow. “Keith, of course Shiro is going to react like that. You’re not supposed to be a ghost; you’re supposed to be in your hospital bed in a coma.”

Keith shrugged. “It’s not my fault that my body won’t wake up. Also, it gets really boring at the hospital.”

Pidge bit her lip, the memory of how the doctor’s had had to revive Keith in the hospital after he flat lined resurfacing. “Yeah, I bet it does.”

Keith noticed her change in mood, frowning and looking down at her. “Pidge, I know you’re concerned about me but trust me, I will go back to my body and be alive in the flesh again. I’m just…not ready yet.”

“The doctors have been talking about unplugging you, you know. They said that if you don’t respond in a week, they’re going to pull the plug on you.”

Keith frowned. “I know. But, just trust me. I’ll be fully back soon and then I’ll be able to properly hug you,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. It worked, because Pidge snorted and sent him a small smile. 

“Yeah.”

They spent the rest of the night talking, Keith eventually sending her to sleep sometime around twelve after Lance had complained that they were keeping everyone awake. Pidge said her goodbye’s and Keith had disappeared, presumably going back to the hospital.

She spent another hour up thinking about Keith and how the small crush that she had developed on him had grown. It made her feel giddy inside, but also nervous because _duh he was a ghost._ Humans weren’t supposed to fall in love with ghosts. 

But then she remembered that he was a living person who was just in a coma, and hope filled her chest because maybe, just maybe, they could be something other than best friends. She just wished that he would wake up.

With these thoughts, she drifted off to sleep with a small smile on her face while thinking about Keith’s soft smile. Little did she know that tomorrow would be a very hectic day.

**Author's Note:**

> I felt confident enough to post this fanfic on here lol. Follow me on Tumblr @camphalfgalra to see more of my short d=stories or just come and talk about Voltron with me! Also, I'm considering turning this into a full fledge fic. Leave your thoughts down below!


End file.
